My Past VS My Future
by priestnobaka
Summary: She lost everything in one night, after meeting him, can she rebuild her life or would her past nightmares return to haunt her? AU, AxC discontinued
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – **Nope, last I checked, I don't own anything but the plot.

**Summary –** She lost everything in one night, after meeting him, can she rebuild her life or would her past nightmares return to haunt her? AU, AxC

My Past VS My Future Prologue 

_Run!_ That was the last words her father uttered when he had pushed Cagalli out the burning house that crashed down seconds later. As she witnessed the house burning in the flames, Cagalli sat on the ground crying. She soon heard sirens and cars screeching. Wiping her tears, Cagalli stood up and fulfilled her father's last wish. She ran.

-

Hungry and without a place to stay, she wandered the streets of Tokyo. When it seems that her day couldn't be any worse, it rained. Cagalli just stood there in the rain. "Great," she muttered before running off to find shelter. Sitting on a sidewalk, she hugged herself to keep her body warm. Involuntarily, she shivered as she remembered the tragic incident that resulted her father's death and her current state.

'_Father! I'm home!' shouted Cagalli as she closed the front door with a slam. Getting no reply, Cagalli assumed that her father was deep at work in his study. She then proceeded to the kitchen to get herself a snack when she heard footsteps. Peeking out of the kitchen, she enquired, 'father?' again, she received no reply but a thudding pain to her skull as she lost consciousness._

'_Cagalli…' dimly hearing a voice, Cagalli groaned as she tried to sit up but failed. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in her father's study, bound and gagged on the floor. Uzumi sat across her, tied to a chair. Cagalli's eyes' widened as she saw her father. Taking a deep breath, she spit out the gag as her mind filled with fear. 'Father! What…who did this!' said Cagalli, her voice a notch higher than usual._

_Uzumi just shook his head sadly as Cagalli waited for him to continue. 'Cagalli…do you remember Yuuna?' Cagalli's face turned from anxiousness to disgust as her father mentioned Yuuna. 'As much as I hate to, yes I do remember his sorry face.' Cagalli manage to ground out. 'As you know very well he's a spoilt brat, always getting what he wants. That is, until he met you…' said Uzumi. 'Damn right, I was glad to kick him into the pool. Serves him right for trying to grope me,' scoffed Cagalli as she remembered the look of surprise on that purple haired man's face. 'Cagalli…' came Uzumi's tired voice._

_Before Cagalli could reply, a voice was heard as a third person entered the study. 'Sorry for interrupting your father and daughter bonding time but I'm in a hurry here. What will it be Mister Athha, your daughter's hand in marriage, or your lives?' Cagalli looked back and forth to Uzumi and the third person that just entered the room, Yuuna. She thought bitterly. Confused, Cagalli thought it was best to keep her mouth shut for now._

_Uzumi was silent as Yuuna waited impatiently for his answer. 'Well?' Uzumi suddenly laughed. Both Yuuna and Cagalli looked confused at this sudden outburst from Uzumi, Cagalli even more after she heard what Uzumi said next. 'Is this the type of treatment you give your future father-in-law and your bride-to-be?' grinning widely, Yuuna hurried over to untie Cagalli and Uzumi. 'I knew you'd see things my way, Mister Athha…no, father!' As Yuuna tried to embrace Cagalli, she slapped his hand away in disgust and marched up to Uzumi. 'Father! What are you doing! You know how much I hate him!' hissed Cagalli. Instead, Uzumi just hugged Cagalli. 'Father…?' 'Cagalli, no matter what my decision is, I want you to know that I love you and that you must trust me,' whispered Uzumi._

_As they let go, Uzumi spoke. 'Yuuna, do you mind if I had one last father to daughter talk with Cagalli?' thinking that he had nothing to lose, Yuuna agreed as he step out of the study. As soon as the door clicked shut, Uzumi turned to Cagalli. 'Listen carefully Cagalli. After this, go back to your room and pack what you need. We're leaving this place tonight. For now, let me deal with Yuuna as he'll surely insist on staying here tonight.' Cagalli just nodded numbly as she tried to follow what Uzumi was planning. Leaving the study room, Cagalli hurried back to her room to avoid a certain purple-haired freak._

_To her dismay, he was already sitting in her room. Growling in frustration, Cagalli tried to leave, only to have Yuuna slam the door behind her. 'Where are you going Cagalli? Not happy to see your fiancé?' he sneered. 'You read my mind well.' Cagalli snapped as she attempted to get away from him. 'Not so fast missy,' said Yuuna as he caught hold of Cagalli's wrist and spun her around facing him. Cagalli gasped as she felt his lips crushing hers. Struggling to get out of his embrace, she bit him hard. Yuuna hissed as he tended to his bleeding lip. ' Feisty, just how I like it,' smirked Yuuna as he advanced on Cagalli again. Panicking, Cagalli screamed._

_-_

"Miss, are you alright?" said a voice.

Cagalli's eyelids fluttered as she opened her eyes. In front of her, stood a pink haired girl and a brown haired guy. The guy was holding an umbrella looking concerned as the girl shook Cagalli. Before she could open her mouth to muster a reply, Cagalli fainted in the girl's arms.

-


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – the usual 

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry if this chapter is a short one again!My exams started this week.

Cagalli Yula Athha – Didn't really thought of their age when I first wrote itP But I'd say about early twenties.

Thanks to Tanwen Whitefire, khadz-animelover, gseedlover, and HimeHikari – about Athrun kicking Yuuna's ass..we'll see

Chapter 1 

Holding her head, Cagalli woke up with a start. The last thing she remembered was her fainting in a pink haired girl's arms. Groaning, she noticed that she was dressed in dry and comfy clothes while there was a tray of food beside her. Struggling not to notice it at first, she finally complied her growling stomach's wishes to eat, as she felt drained of energy.

After her meal, Cagalli pondered what to do next. One, she could always wait till morning, thank them for having her for the night and take her leave. Two, she could leave **now, **_without_ thanking them but her conscious wouldn't allow it. Shaking her head, Cagalli decided to go with option two.

It was dark outside, probably in the early hours of dawn. Stepping out from the covers, Cagalli proceeded to sneak out. '_I can't stay here, it would only burden them if he finds me here,' _thought Cagalli as she twisted the doorknobHolding her breath, Cagalli peeked out the dark hallway. Closing the door quietly, she found her way to the front door and found her shoes by the door. Muttering a silent thanks to the kind people who helped her, Cagalli slipped them on and she snuck out the front door. She made her way out, all the while looking behind her. That was why she didn't notice as she collided with a dark silhouette.

Cagalli's first thought was to escape as she noticed someone's presence in front of her. When the figure held a hand tight around her arm, Cagalli's first instinct was to scream.

-

Athrun Zala walked home after midnight. He was working late at the office that was nearby, he lost track of time. Not that he didn't have any vehicles for transportation, but he just felt like walking in the night's breeze to calm his thoughts. Stopping outside the house he shared with Kira and Lacus, he noticed a figure sneaking out the front door of their house. Suspicion aroused as Athrun waited for said person to continue walking. When Athrun saw the figure off-guard, he grabbed hold of the figure's arm.

-

And scream she did. The man looked stunned as her piercing scream hit his ears. Remembering what time it was, Athrun quickly clamped a hand over Cagalli's mouth to muffle her scream. To his surprise, he felt a sharp sting to his fingers and he pulled his hand away. Looking down, he saw angry amber eyes glaring at him. And she was going to scream again. Not knowing why, Athrun leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. '_Damn! Why the hell did I do that! Now the thief's going to think I'm a pervert!' _thought Athrun as he broke off the kiss.

Cagalli blushed with embarrassment but soon anger took over her as she slapped him. Hard. Somehow, all the commotion _finally_ woke up the occupants in the house. Kira and Lacus both stepped out of the house, Lacus looked tired while Kira looked annoyed. "Hey Athrun, you're back! Oh, miss! What are you doing out here? I thought you were still sleeping the last time I checked up on you…" asked Lacus. "Um well…" began Cagalli. But before she could continue further, Athrun cut in. "Wait, you know her?" "Well not really, since we just found her a few hours ago. She passed out before we could even ask her anything," replied Lacus.

"So, miss…" began Kira. "Cagalli," she replied quickly. "Alright miss Cagalli, why did you sneak out in the middle of the night?" resumed Kira, as he looked much more awake now. Cagalli just looked towards the ground as she tried to come up with a good excuse. "Its late, why don't we just get some rest and talk tomorrow?" said Lacus. Cagalli looked surprised as Lacus continued, "and I want to make sure I find you here in the morning," Lacus then pulled her into the house.

Athrun followed behind and suddenly a thought struck him. "Wait a minute guys…we don't have a spare room so where is she sleeping?" asked Athrun. "How silly of you to ask Athrun, she'll be sleeping in your room of course!" said Lacus cheerfully as Kira closed the door behind her. "WHAT? Where am **I **supposed to sleep then?" Soon after Athrun's outburst, a pillow hit him smack in the face. "Isn't it obvious? You'll be sleeping on the couch!" grinned Kira as he wished Athrun goodnight. Picking up the pillow as he headed for the couch, Athrun couldn't help but mumble how an unexpected guest would have him give up his room involuntarily. But as he closed his eyes that night, all he could think about was the pretty blonde and her soft lips…

-

As Lacus closed the door behind her, Cagalli sat down on the bed. _'So this is that Athrun guy's room,'_ she thought. In a haste to sneak out just now, Cagalli failed to notice the condition of the room she was in. Blue wallpaper covered the walls as the room looked almost empty with only a desk and a cupboard located in one corner of the room. Cagalli sighed. Her plan to leave this place had failed and Lacus had even forbid her to leave. _'I'll tell them tomorrow,'_ and with that last thought, Cagalli crawled onto the bed and tried to get some sleep. But as she drifted off to sleep, only an image of a green-eyed man kissing her haunted her dreams.

-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As soon as the sun had risen, Lacus had made her way towards Cagalli's room to wake her up. "Cagalli? Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, be on time if you want to see food left on the table," receiving no reply, Lacus walked away as she smiled knowingly. Inside, Cagalli groaned as she heard Lacus' voice. Remembering she was a guest at someone else's home, she obliged to Lacus' wishes.

After washing up and slipping on some clothes that Lacus had left for her in the bathroom, Cagalli sat down on the bed, deep in thoughts. She pondered whether to tell them the truth or lie her way through, at least till she can confirm that Yuuna wouldn't come round looking for her. Not wanting their pity, Cagalli decides to lie to them. '_It will only be temporary for her to stay here right? Unless a certain man whose room she's inhabiting now would-'_ a knock on the door abruptly interrupts her train of thoughts.

As Cagalli opened the door, she found none other than the room's owner himself standing at the other side of the door. The blue-haired man looking extremely tired. Suddenly feeling mischievous, Cagalli decided to tease Athrun. "You look tired, didn't you sleep well?" grinned Cagalli. Athrun just gave her a tired glare and pushed past her to enter _his_ room. "With all due respects, miss Cagalli, I had a backache sleeping on that lumpy couch; and then, Kira conveniently forgets to give me some blankets and I almost shivered to death. There's more that I would love to tell you but I'm going to sleep the day away now," With that, Athrun shoved Cagalli out the door and slammed the door behind her.

Cagalli shrugged as she made her way to the dining room. Kira was already seated at the table as Lacus was bringing out the last plate of dishes. Cagalli wasn't the least bit surprised that the table was only set for three. As if reading her mind, Lacus laughed. "Athrun's not a morning person, and I think he just reclaimed his room, right?" Cagalli just nodded as Kira smiled knowingly, silently laughing as his best friend's morning habits. "Well sit down Cagalli, and let's enjoy breakfast," said Kira.

Throughout the whole meal, Cagalli could tell that there were many questions that plagued Kira and Lacus' mind, but they just kept quiet and decided to let Cagalli talk, when she feels like it. Finally, Cagalli broke the serene silence. "I actually ran away from home," blurted Cagalli. "Family problems?" asked Kira softly. "Arranged marriage, and I can't stand the jerk I was betrothed to," answered Cagalli quickly. After that, it seemed that Cagalli had nothing more to say and once again, the room fell silent.

"Cagalli, you're welcomed to stay here if you like. At least until you feel like going home," offered Lacus. Cagalli was tempted to accept Lacus' generous offer, but she couldn't become a burden to these kind people whom she barely knew. "I…" said Cagalli uncertainly. "I agree Cagalli, you should stay," said Kira with a warm smile. "Besides, Athrun would want some company in the morning after he wakes up," continued Kira. Although it was an innocent comment, it made Cagalli blush nonetheless.

"Thank you Lacus, Kira. I really appreciate you having me here. I…is there anyway I could be of any help to you?" asked Cagalli, not wanting to be a freeloader. "Well…there's not really anything for you to do here," said Lacus. "I know!" exclaimed Kira suddenly. Both Lacus and Cagalli looked at him startled. "Maybe you could work for Athrun!" said Kira. "What? Work for him?" spluttered Cagalli. "What does he do for a living anyway?" asked Cagalli, still not convinced that working for the blue-haired was a good idea. She'd pick household chores any day.

"That's a topic for another day, or Athrun could tell you about it, " said Kira cheerfully. Before Cagalli could ask anymore, Kira swept up the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. Lacus just gave her a small smile and cleared the rest of the cutleries. Puzzled and curious on what Athrun's job might be, Cagalli proceeded to the living room. Soon after, Kira and Lacus exited the kitchen and told Cagalli that they'd be leaving for the orphanage, like they used to do every morning. Cagalli just bade them goodbye as they left the house. As she heard the front door closed shut, only did Cagalli let her tears fall. Not once did she worry about the sleeping man in his room walking in on her.

-

Almost noon only did Athrun Zala wake up. Feeling hungry, he headed to the kitchen to cook himself some brunch. But then, Athrun heard sobbing. Sensing something amidst since there shouldn't be anyone at home except him, he suddenly remembered Cagalli. Wondering and a bit worried why the blonde haired girl would be crying, he headed to the living room where the sobs were coming from, only to find-

Cagalli asleep on the couch, with the television on.

'_Soap dramas,' _though Athrun dryly. _'No wonder she fell asleep.'_ With Cagalli lying peacefully there, Athrun couldn't help but stare at her. Although Athrun had only met the blonde only yesterday, he found himself drawn to her. Suddenly, Athrun had this urge to kiss her. As he neared her face though, Cagalli suddenly sneezed as Athrun jumped back with a yelp. Momentarily forgetting what he was about to do. Hearing Athrun yelp, Cagalli's eyes snapped open. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she saw Athrun sitting on the floor. Raising an eyebrow at him, Cagalli asked, "What's so interesting down there?" Athrun then remembered what made him land on the floor and he blushed.

"Hey Athrun…what's your job? I tried asking Kira but he just changed the subject and said that I could ask you…" Cagalli trailed off as she saw that Athrun wasn't paying attention. Noticing that Cagalli became silent, Athrun snapped out of his dazed state. "What's my job? Um well…" started Athrun sheepishly. Before he could say anymore, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," said Athrun quickly as he made his way to the front door.

Sitting on the couch, Cagalli looked towards the door to see a silver haired man and a dark blonde standing outside. Curious, she listened to their conversation. _'And maybe figure out Athrun's mysterious job,' _thought Cagalli. Much to her dismay, Athrun slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Staring at the door, a thought came to Cagalli.

-

"Yzak, Dearka, what brings you guys here?" asked Athrun nervously as he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. "Well, thought we could have lunch together before you head out to work," answered Dearka while Yzak stared at Athrun suspiciously. "Oh how thoughtful of you guys. Well lets go," said Athrun as he ushered them away from the house. Both of them just looked at Athrun weirdly. "Fine by me," grunted Yzak finally. Dearka though had other thoughts to save Athrun's skin. "Wait a minute Athrun, you're fine going to lunch in your pajamas?" he snickered. Athrun looked down and noticed that he _was_ indeed still in his pajamas. Athrun blushed in embarrassment. In his haste, he forgot to change his clothes.

"Well excuse me guys, I'll just take awhile. You guys don't mind waiting outside?" asked Athrun. Yzak and Dearka shrugged. As Athrun hurried back into the house, he turned the doorknob, only to find it _locked._ Turning it again, Athrun figured that Cagalli must have locked him out. Seeing no other way to avoid Yzak and Dearka finding out about him and a _girl_ were alone at home, Athrun decided to parade the streets in his pajamas. When he turned around, he heard a click and the door creaked open slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Athrun quickly got in and shut the door swiftly.

Turning around to face the giggling blonde, all his irritation and anger faded as he saw her laughing with a cute expression on her face. Athrun smiled as he ruffled her hair before making his way back to his room. Cagalli though, did not appreciate the sign of affection and punched him on the arm. "Don't do that! My brother used to do that to me when we were younger and FYI, I hated it when he did that!" Cagalli all but growled out. Seeing her expression though, Athrun laughed. And then, the front door opened. Cagalli turned to see Athrun's friends, standing at the door with a bemused look on their faces. Behind her, Athrun's laughter died down as he too noticed the look on his friends' face. _'This is it. I'll never hear the end of this for sure,' _thought Athrun as he gulped.

-

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!nn

I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Anyways, what do you think Athrun's job is?XD Any guesses? D


	4. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer and stuff. Thanks to all those that reviewed, I'm really really sorry for another short chapterT-T Still having exams til' next week. Okay, I'll shut up now.   
Chapter 3 

"So…Cagalli," began Dearka. Cagalli just looked up as she calmly sipped her tea. Athrun on the other hand, looked like he wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him wholly. "How long have you and Athrun been together?" continued Dearka grinning as Yzak hid a smirk. That simple question though made Cagalli spat out her tea - all over Athrun who was unfortunate enough to sit opposite her.

At that, Dearka and Yzak doubled over laughing till their stomachs hurt. Athrun just growled as he felt his patience thinned. Noticing what she had done, Cagalli shuffled towards the kitchen to get a towel for Athrun. Laughter filled the whole living room as only the males remained. "Dearka! What the hell made you say that!" hissed Athrun as he wiped tea from his face. "Nothing. Just concerned about your welfare," answered Dearka innocently. "Keep it up and I'll tell Miriallia about your secret hobby," retorted Athrun. Dearka's face paled at the mention of Miriallia and his secret hobby in the same sentence. Apparently, it was something that he made sure Miriallia would **never** find out.

"And to answer you question, we're not together," finished Athrun as he saw Cagalli walking towards the living room with a towel. Dearka and Yzak just looked at him as Cagalli handed him the towel. "Athrun, why don't you go change? Your shirt's all wet anyways," said Cagalli sheepishly. Athrun just shook his head. There's **no **way he'd leave Cagalli in here with these two jokers where they could ask her more funny questions. "She's right Athrun. You wouldn't want to catch a cold now would you?" Prodded Yzak. "Don't worry. We promise we'll be good," added Dearka.

Sighing, Athrun complied. Thinking that not much damage could be done in a short span of time. As Athrun walked towards his room, he did not expect it to go down as one of his worst made decisions in history.

-

As soon as she heard the door slam shut, Cagalli immediately got down to business. "Guys, I assume that you know Athrun long enough," started Cagalli. "What I want to find out is his job," said Cagalli as she looked at Dearka and Yzak, waiting for a response. However, they just stared at her as Yzak repeated her question, "his job?" Cagalli just nodded. Suddenly their faces turned dark. "I'm sorry Cagalli, but we are in no position to tell you. He will have to do it himself, if he wants to," answered Dearka coolly, albeit a bit harsh. Cagalli just bit her lip. She had not expected this type of response. After a long pause though, Dearka burst out laughing. Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him. '_Okaaaaay, did he lose his mind or something?'_

Cagalli just left the thoughts as Athrun emerged from his room. He eyed Dearka and Yzak as they stopped laughing and cleared their throats. "Well, we'll catch you another time Athrun, when you're not so _occupied_," said Dearka as they made their way towards the front door. Athrun just sighed and shooed them out.

"So Athrun…" began Cagalli. "What!" snapped Athrun. "If this is about my _occupation_ again, forget it. Why do you keep interrogating me about it anyway? Firstly, I barely know you, second, you don't see me asking _you_ where you came from now, do you?" said Athrun sarcastically. "But I…" "Of course, totally understandable that you wouldn't want to tell us strangers. Therefore I have no obligation to tell you either," snapped Athrun. Cagalli was stunned at Athrun's sudden change in behavior. Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, Cagalli just ran into a room and slammed the door shut.

As he heard the door slam, Athrun winced. He sighed. He had let his anger got the better of him. Deciding to cool off for a while, Athrun made up his mind to apologize to the blonde who was currently sulking in _his_ room. Later.

-

After slamming the door shut and locking it, Cagalli jumped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Only then did she realize whose room she had rushed into. Rubbing her eyes, Cagalli's wandered back to what Athrun had said. _'He's right. I have to tell them everything, for them to trust me,' _Taking a deep breath, Cagalli decided to take a nap. She'll come clean with them. Tonight.

-


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's notes – **Oops. Okay, I'm so sorry for my absence for…looks at calendar 6 weeks! Well, in between exams, and my phone line going dead, my muse was rusty too-- Ah well, a not-so-long chapter update again. Gomenasai! And everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! Chapter 4 

It wasn't till late afternoon that Kira and Lacus reached home. Exhausted, Lacus gave the door a light push as she stepped in. "Athrun? Cagalli-san?" Getting no reply, Lacus just shrugged and made her way to the bedroom she shared with Kira. Kira followed soon after. "Stupid Athrun," mumbled Kira. "What is it Kira?" laughed Lacus. "He happens to get a few days off and all he does is sleep. He could have at least taken the mail in!" grumbled Kira as he looked through the mails today. Lacus just smiled as she made her way to the bathroom, getting ready for a bath.

Browsing through the stack of mail, Kira came to a stop as he sees a mailing address he had not seen in a long time. It was from the private investigator he hired to search for his sister's whereabouts. Staring at the white envelope, Kira's hands began to shake. _'What would they want to inform me of?'_ wondered Kira. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't anything bad. He had had too many false hopes over the past few years in search of his sister whose name he couldn't remember. Taking a deep breath, he slowly unsealed the envelope.

A minute later, a door slammed shut and the only sounds heard in that room was the running water from the bathroom. A piece of paper lay forgotten on the floor.

-

"_Cagalli!" a young boy shouted. The girl, Cagalli; ran towards the boy who called to her. The two headed towards one another and embraced. They looked no older than seven. Suddenly, the girl started crying. The boy felt helpless, and all he did was held her._

_Soon, they were pulled apart. Cagalli kept screaming and kicking as the boy looked on sadly. Slowly, the boy turned around and walked away. Unseen hands grasped at Cagalli's arm as she was dragged further away from the boy. The young Cagalli panicked as she continued to struggle while shouting, "KIRA! KIRA! KI-_

-Cagalli awoke with a start. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she buried her face in her hands. It has been years since she had this dream. This time however, she remembered more details compared to those she had when she was twelve. _'Kira…'_ So her brother's name was Kira. _'Finally, after fifteen years, I remembered my brother's name.'_ Thought Cagalli bitterly.

Was it a coincidence that there's a Kira staying under the same roof as her currently? Cagalli shook her head. Her father never told her of her brother's name, just things that her brother did or would do. Cagalli blamed herself for not remembering it too. For years, she had hoped that her twin would find her and reunite with her; but after a few years, Cagalli gave up. She summed that her brother probably forgot about her like she did to him.

Wiping her tears, Cagalli tried preparing herself for her confession later that night.

-

When Athrun came home from his brisk walk, a worried-looking Lacus greeted him at the door. "Oh Athrun! Where have you been?" rushed Lacus. Athrun seemed puzzled that his three-hour disappearance would cause Lacus to worry. But the words that came out from Cagalli's mouth halted his thoughts. "Kira is missing," she stated flatly.

Lacus was on the verge of tears now as she handed Athrun the paper she found on their bedroom floor. Athrun scanned the paper as Cagalli walked Lacus to the couch. "He ran off without telling me…again," whispered Lacus. Cagalli just patted her. "Once again, his hopes are going to be dashed," said Lacus as she wiped her eyes. Soon, Athrun too, sat down, as he set the paper onto the table.

Silence.

Cagalli was the one who broke the silence. "What-" she broke off, as if asking for permission to prod. The other two occupants just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Cagalli took a deep breath, as this question would confirm her suspicions on her relationship with Kira. "What was his sister's name? And what was she like?" asked Cagalli as she held her breath.

"That's the problem," replied Athrun softly. "He didn't even remember her name,"

-

After she had coaxed Lacus to sleep later that night, Cagalli sat outside admiring the night sky. Soon, she heard footsteps and someone plopping down next to her. Without turning, Cagalli spoke. "How would you have felt, if you were Kira?" asked Cagalli, her voice barely heard.

"About not knowing your own sister's name?" asked Athrun as he looked at the blonde. Cagalli nodded.

Athrun sighed. He never had a sibling, so it would be tough to imagine himself in Kira's shoes. Slightly amused that Cagalli asked him such a question, he replied her honestly, "I'd be very disappointed with myself, and might blame myself for forgetting her that easily,"

Both did not speak as they glanced at the clear starless sky.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning," came Cagalli's voice. Athrun just looked at the slim blonde sitting next to him wringing her hands. He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you," replied Athrun.

"So we're even…till the next time I piss you off then?" Asked Cagalli cheekily. Athrun said nothing as he ruffled her hair. "Hey stop it! I told you how I-

"_Kira! Stop it! You're messing my hair!" said a seven-year old Cagalli. Kira just smiled as he ruffled his sister's blonde locks. "Arrrgh! This is not fair!" pouted Cagalli. "How is it not fair?" asked a still smiling Kira. "You don't even care when I mess up your hair!" grumbled Cagalli as she attempted to straighten her messy pigtails. This time, Kira laughed._

-galli! Cagalli!" Cagalli refocused her vision to see Athrun shaking her shoulders as he repeated her name. Seeing his face at such close proximity, Cagalli couldn't help but blush. Realizing Cagalli was not in her zoned out state, Athrun reluctantly let go.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Athrun as he stared intensely at Cagalli. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Cagalli said, "I think Kira might be my brother,"

-


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm evil, I know. Evil-san isn't updating fast enough… mengo ne. Once again, thanks to the reviewers.   
Chapter 5 

Kira drove down the now-deserted highway as he rushed towards his destination. Like the scenery outside his car window, his thoughts were blurry as he recalled bits and pieces of the letter's contents.

'_-may have found your sister-' _

'_-sorry to inform you we're too late-'_

'_-presumed dead-'_

Kira clenched his fists around the steering wheel, as he was now miles away from knowing the truth. The truth that he feared would make him crumble. All that filled his mind now was the newfound information of his sister. _Cagalli._ Kira smiled. It was a pretty name. A second later, his smile vanished. If this girl _is_ his sister, he would be reuniting with his _dead_ sister.

Kira sighed. He would also have to deal with Cagalli's fiancé and his questions about Kira. It stated clearly in the letter that this Yuuna guy-Cagalli's fiancé was very upset over her death, especially just hours after he got Cagalli's father's approval.

But the first thing he'd do when he got there was to find a payphone. In his haste leaving the house, he had forgotten to grab anything other than his wallet, and did not inform Lacus as well. Kira cringed. Lacus would be worried sick if he didn't call home. After all, it had been almost hours after he left. Damn this Yuuna guy for staying in another city.

With all these thoughts consuming Kira's mind, not once did he thought of his recent guest back home, whose name was also _Cagalli._

-

Athrun just gaped at her. Noticing his expression, Cagalli scowled. "You don't believe me," she accused.

"Well…um, its not that," stammered Athrun. "What then?" Asked Cagalli. "But, are you sure?" said Athrun thoughtfully.

Cagalli just lowered her head and stared at the ground. "I totally understand how he feels…having a sibling but not knowing where the other is, or how the other is doing right now," said Cagalli softly. Athrun said nothing as he waited for her to continue. "All I had were what my father told me, that my twin was somewhere out there, going about with his life just like I am. Now that I think about it, maybe he just made all of it up to shut me up," said Cagalli, her voice wavering as she talked about her father.

"Cagalli…its okay-

"NO its NOT okay!" screamed Cagalli hoarsely. "My father knew nothing of my twin, yet he made up lies to keep me happy! Why was I so selfish to keep pestering him with questions about my twin just because I wanted to know, when there weren't any answers my father could offer me!" cried Cagalli as she leaned against the porch.

Athrun felt torn, not knowing whether to comfort her fearing it would anger her further. Thus, he just placed his arms around Cagalli in a loose hug. As if by reflex, Cagalli turned and buried her face in Athrun's chest, crying. This was odd, as it was known that Cagalli never cried in front of others, nor accepted others' consolation.

In the past, whenever Cagalli dreamt of her twin and woke up crying, unable to remember anything more, she never ran to her father like other children would in search for comfort. Instead, all she would do is hug herself tighter among the covers and cried silently.

Cagalli did not know why she had opened up to Athrun. Maybe years of keeping all her feelings inside finally broke her down and he happened to be there? Cagalli shook her head mentally as she finally let someone in. Who knows? Said person might heal her emotional scars and make her become a new person.

-

It wasn't till sunset did Kira reached the town Yuuna resides in. The town was called Hakuro, on the outside, it seems like any normal peaceful town by the countryside. Stopping at a petrol station, Kira rushed towards the payphones. He looked at his watch. It was well after midnight now but he hoped that Lacus would still be awake. A pained expression crossed his features, '_why wouldn't she, since she'd be worried sick,' _thought Kira.

Kira only heard the dial tone once and then Lacus' frantic voice over the phone. "Kira! Where are you? Is everything okay? I tried to call your cell phone but you left here, is…the letter true?" though Lacus' sounded sad and worried, there was a tinge of anger in her voice. "I don't know yet Lacus. I just called to let you know I'm in a town called Hakuro and I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you," said Kira softly.

Lacus just replied, "its okay Kira. Just find out whether this girl is your sister," Hearing Lacus' encouragement, Kira's mood brightened a little. Whispering a soft "I love you" to Lacus, he hung up.

With that done, Kira resumed his journey in search of the one man that knew his sister's past.

-

"Athrun! Cagalli-san! Kira called and…oh! I'm sorry but I didn't mean to intrude," finished Lacus with a knowing smile.

Hearing her voice, Athrun and Cagalli scrambled to their feet. But since the porch was narrow, it only resulted in them banging into each other and Cagalli falling on top of Athrun. Cagalli blushed and tried to stand up but Athrun kept a hand around her waist and held her tight. "Let me go," demanded Cagalli. Athrun just grinned and tightened his hold. He then smiled gently saying, "no,"

A cough sounded behind them. They both turned to look up from where they were lying to find Lacus looking at them amusingly. Lacus just smiled and said, "Kira called. He's fine, but he's in a town called Hakuro this time," The two stood up carefully as Athrun carefully picked his words, "maybe this time, it isn't the one he's looking for too. Wouldn't Kira's hopes be dashed if he finds his lost sister dead?"

Lacus said nothing as Athrun continued, "we knew how hard he tried looking for his twin, but this one – just this one – lets hope it isn't her," Lacus' head snapped up as she caught Athrun's gaze. "No, you're wrong. I hope that this one **is** her, so that his search ends here and right now. I'd rather Kira to be devastated now, than to continue his false hope search for a person that might already be dead," saying that, Lacus ran back into the house and slammed the door shut. Bolting it too.

Athrun sighed and looked at Cagalli. Her expression was pained as she thought of Lacus' hurtful words. "I'm sorry, she's just frustrated that Kira still hangs on even after all these years, she didn't mean that she'd be happier with you being a corpse," smiled Athrun as he ruffled her hair. This time, there wasn't a reaction to his actions but to his words. "You-you believe me?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun nodded as he spoke aloud, "are you up for camping tonight, Cagalli?" Cagalli's eyes widened. "No way…she didn't right? Um, she must have unlocked it…" said Cagalli nervously. Running towards the front door, she tried to turn the doorknob. It didn't budge.

"For someone who wandered the streets for days, I'm surprised that you'd be afraid to camp out at night," teased Athrun. "Who says I'm afraid!" challenged Cagalli after she heard Athrun's remark. "Well, I don't know…some mountain bears might attack you," whistled Athrun. Fuming, Cagalli punched Athrun on the shoulder. "That's not funny. And there aren't any mountain bears here," insisted Cagalli.

Cagalli turned silent as she sat down on the porch once again. "I just don't want to be alone anymore," said Cagalli softly. Athrun sat down next to her as he put his arm around her. "You're not alone anymore, Cagalli…at least for now," he added the last part softly. Not paying any attention to it, Cagalli nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-


End file.
